


Wrapped Together

by Heart_Aflame



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilhand is a nice man, Wilhand trickfoot is the best, Winter Season, Winter's Crest, caleb and nott will appear later, in a small part, its juniper and kinda only mentioned, mixing pot of all sorts of religious holiday celebrations together, mixture of real holidays and exandria ones, scanlan joins the trickfoots for the holidays, the most comforting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: Wilhand works as a holiday gift wrapper at the mall when he meets the Shorthalt's, wrapping the gifts they bought for each other and continuing the tradition every year afterwards. Until a decade or so after when Scanlan comes alone without a gift only to visit Wilhand for old times sake after he loses his mother.Upon learning of Scanlan's plight however, Wilhand invites him over to his home for the holidays to celebrate with him and his grandkids who are the same age as Scanlan, unable to accept the boy being alone during the holiday season.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Pike Trickfoot & Wilhand Trickfoot, Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Wilhand Trickfoot & Scanlan Shorthalt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wrapped Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/gifts).



The little boy prances over to his wrapping station, his mother just a few paces behind, as Wilhand Trickfoot finishes off the last gift on the table and prepares to greet them when he sees the child running between the crowd of people shopping. 

“Season’s greetings, my boy.” Wilhand says warmly, as the child places the small plain looking box on the table. 

The boys smile is wide and dazzling, as his mother comes up behind him and places her own small gift, a little purple recorder, on the table beside the box, “Hello sir! I got money to buy something myself this year for my mama, even though we don’t really celebrate this stuff. Got any cool wrapping paper to put my secret gift in?” he asks, voice sweet and nearly as charming as his own granddaughters. 

His mother smiles slightly, ruffling the boy’s hair as she steps forward, “You don’t need to tell people we don’t celebrate something, little Songbird.” she pets his hair back and holds him a bit closer, looking back to Wilhand, “Juniper Shorthalt, my darling here is Scanlan.” she explains.

Wilhand nods, smiling good naturally, “It’s no problem, I always love to listen to the what the young ones have to say, I’m Wilhand Trickfoot, good to see you Scanlan. I’ll get these wrapped up for you both in a jiffy!” 

He wraps their gifts, making sure to use some of the shiniest and most interesting paper he has for Scanlan, and puts their money away for later when it’s given to him. He speaks to Juniper for a little bit longer after he’s done, when he sees there aren’t any others currently waiting and neither are too inclined to leave quite yet. 

He learns that Scanlan is about ten, something he had guessed at already, and the conversation ends quite positively as Juniper ends up needing to get them both back home and he watches the two of them weave through the crowd as they leave, gifts in hand. 

Wilhand sees them again every year after that, a single gift each for each other, a new tradition for them to bring to him to wrap them up and spend a few minutes in conversation. 

He thinks their a lovely family, and he likes seeing Scanlan and seeing how he’s grown, and getting to catch up with the both of them over the years. 

A bit over a decade passes this way, until one very busy day in the middle of the holiday season when Scanlan comes to his station by himself, a handsome young man instead of the small child he had been when they first met. 

Wilhand can see, the way he carries himself and by the expression on his face, that something is amiss with the boy. Especially with Juniper missing, when she never has been before. 

“Season’s greetings Scanlan, getting your mother a gift in secret this year?” he asks carefully, watching his expression for any clues. 

Scanlan winces, looking nearly like he wants to cry but is forcing it away, “No… no. I just, came to visit. For the tradition of it of course. I’m ah, not getting any gifts this year, but I figured you would be devastated, without seeing my face at least once.” 

It rather doesn’t take much of a push after that for Wilhand to get the story out of him, after a few careful questions. And well, no one deserves to be alone on holiday. Besides, he’s got a few grandkids living with him that are Scanlan’s age, and a big enough house for one more person, so he sees no issue with inviting Scanlan to his home. 


End file.
